Apostal of Ice and Fire
by NarutosEvilTwinBrother
Summary: Naruto is beaten to death finally on his fifth birth day. That day he meets the Kyuubi and Sikko the Goddess of Ice. Watch as he becomes the new Apostal of Ice and Fire.
1. Prologue

Of Ice and Fire!!!

Prologue

Somewhere in Kumo, an old man with white hair and piercing ice blue eyes stood outside his makeshift cabin looking across the mountains of Thunder country. He prayed to the Goddess of Ice ,Sikko, who had given him the ability to manipulate water, wind, and ice. One last look at the Ice capped mountains, and cool lakes before he headed in the cabin towards his bed where he prepared himself for his las journey to meet Kami himself. Rough, worn hands gripped a twisted wooden staff as the old man sat on his bed. A heavy sigh left the man's lips as he laid his staff behind him along the bed. Thoughts of his life and his predecessors' lives flashed through his head. Lying down he closed his head ready to be reborn into the next Ice Wizard. He smiled as death took him. Blue light seeped him and took the shape of a cat. The cat was a female with bluish-grey fur with white paws and ice blue eyes. She was the Goddess of Ice, Sikko. She now had to find the next Apostal and forever stayed with him.

The Yondaime of Konoha, Arashi Kazuma stood over a seal constructed to contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was October 10 and evening had already fallen. Muffled gasps of pain came from the other room where his wife was birthing his son. Naruto the boy's name was. The Yondaime laughed as he remembered his wife's anger when she found out he wanted to name their son after a ramen ingredient. The door to the quick made maternity ward swung open and out came his most trusted Medicine-Nin and Mother, Tsunade.

"Arashi-kun, the baby is fine but…Kushina is…dead," Tsunade choked out in muffled sobs, "I did my best, but …I…I.c-couldn't save her." Arashi stood stunned for now if the jutsu went according to plan Naruto would loose both parents. A bluish-grey cat crept up to Arashi`s hand and nuzzled it. In surprise Arashi flinched, but smiled as he scratched the beautiful cat's ears

"Hey, Sikko, how are you girl," He said rubbing the blue cat's back before she leapt of the table and ran to Naruto`s crib where he slept," …..Whoa wait!'

When he arrived in the room a brilliant blue light had faded and left on the right side of Naruto`s neck was a blue tattoo of a crescent moon. Sikko was gone now and it left the leader puzzled. A sharp gust of wind burst through the tower as Kakashi Hatake flew through the wall leaving a hole where he had come. The young Anbu stood up brushing himself off. Arashi picked up Naruto Handing him to Kakashi. Signaling Kakashi to follow he jumped through the hole summoning the toad boss, Gamabunta.

"Arashi-kun, Why have you brought me here…Oh," Gamabunta asked surprised as he evaded a claw from Kyuubi,"Nevermind I've figured it out." Gamabunta reached for his katana before puffing his pipe and taking a stance.

Arashi started sealing for the forbidden jutsu that would seal the Kyuubi away for ever inside of his son's own abdomen," Get me close enough to use the jutsu, Gama."

Gamabunta nodded as he rushed the large fox. Reaching up he blocked the Kyuubi's claws with his katana.

Arashi finished the seals before looking one last time at his son," Live on Naruto, Forbidden Jutsu: Death Reaper Seal!"

A bright light filled the battlefield followed by a resounding growl as the demon was sealed in to young Naruto. Inside his abdomen a cat and a fox sat staring each other down. A battle ensued with it a pact to train the young boy in to the greatest Wizard/Ninja of all time. The Apostal of Ice and Fire.


	2. The Beginning

Naruto Uzumaki laid face down in a cold, damp sewer. The black water was illuminated by a faint red glow. It rippled as he turned over and sat up. A pounding headache made him gasp in pain. It suddenly became apparent to Naruto that he wasn't in a normal Konoha sewer..

"The villagers really did it now. Assholes threw me out of the village, " He chuckled as he painstakingly stood up and popped his back and neck," Lets find out where I am." He walked for what felt like ten minutes until he found an open space. He called out for someone, but no one answered. A faint growl and a brush of hot air made Naruto jump a little. He turned and bumped right in to the muzzle of the 9 tailed fox, Kyuubi. Hot breath fell upon Naruto's face before he fell on his but and scurried backward.

"Honestly, Kyuubi-chan, have you no shame," said a beautiful blue-grey cat as it padded out of the darkness and toward Naruto only stopping to bat the Kyuubi's nose," Naruto is your host and you will treat him as such."

"Yes, Sikko-sama," said Kyuubi as she shrunk down in to her human form. A beautiful red haired nineteen years old with blood red eyes and black tipped red fox ears and tail. A silver kimono with red fox outlines covered most of her body save for her long toned legs. Naruto stared for awhile before shaking his head of his thoughts. Kyuubi giggled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. A blush erupted over Naruto's face with the kiss being it origin. Sikko meowed a soft laugh at Naruto's expense as she padded over to him.

"Okay, now it's time for business," Sikko spoke as she curled up in Naruto's lap,"Kyuubi-chan and I have decided to give you our powers. My manipulation over Ice, Water, and Wind as will as Kyuubi`s ability to control Fire, Lightening, and other more…interesting abilities that you will learn later in life." Kyuubi giggled at the confused look on Naruto's face as he took in the last piece of information.

"But Who are you and Kyuubi-chan," Naruto asked questioningly," I mean what are you exactly?"

A long pause ensued before Kyuubi finally answered," I am a demon and she is a god," She paused before continuing," When my kits were born and evil man named Orochimaru stole them and killed them. He came back to me and blamed Konoha. So in blind rage I attacked your village. That night your father, the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazuma sealed me inside of you." Naruto sat in shock horror for awhile until his face turned in to one of sympathy. He turned and hugged Kyuubi, who in turn kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto felt a heavy wait on and he looked down to find a twenty-one year old with wearing a plain grey-blue kimono laying on him, he blushed before saying," Sikko-chan….um are you okay?" Sikko smiled as she stood up next to Kyuubi, she had light blue hair with grey stripe on one side. She had yellow gold eyes and wore a blue-grey kimono.

"Naru-kun, we need to begin your training," Sikko said grabbing his wrist and pulling him up.

Naruto nodded and pulled himself up and said ,"I didn't understand why I was hated ,but now I do…I wish to use your power Kyuu-chan as well as yours Sikko-chan to let the world see that I'm not the demon they believe I am."

Sikko smilled as she heard this," Good your training starts now!"

Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Sikko smiled as a piece of paper 'poofed' into her hand

"Kyuu-chan and I have had plenty of time to plan a training regiment for you to follow so you can learn to be a respective warrior and wizard," Sikko spoke as he handed the paper to Naruto who took it excitedly.

"The training regiment goes as follows, Naruto," Kyuubi stated seriously," Starting with basic training and stretching at 4:00am"

4:00 am – Basic Exercise and Stretching

5:00 am – Running (Weighted)

6:30 am – Sparring

8:00 am – Interrogation and Medical Training/Tracking and Stealth

9:00 am - Breakfast and Light Meditation

9:30 am – Weapons Training

- Kunai and Shuriken

- Katana

- Bo Staff

12:30 pm – Lunch

- Culinary Skills

- Poison Making and Detection

3:30 pm – Taijustu (Kitsune Style/Neko Style)

4:30 pm – Genjutsu (Kitsune Style/Neko Style)

5:30 pm – Ninjutsu (Kitsune Style/Neko Style)

6:30 pm – Ice Manipulation = Water, Wind, and Ice

7:30 pm – Fire Manipulation = Fire and Lightning

8:30 pm – Dinner and Bed

Naruto`s eyebrow rose as he continued to read the list before him,"Holy hell",he finally spoke as he stared at the piece of paper, "I`ll be strong in no time and then I`ll protect everyone and no one will ever doubt, Naruto Uzumaki again. Dattebayo!" He jumped and did a spin kick landing gracefully with a bow to his two new teachers. A shift around everyone changed the scenery into a makeshift dojo and gym. Reading his schedule Naruto nodded before looking at clock on the wall syncing up everything. He began at the 6:30 Ice Manipulation lesson.

"Naruto, to be able to work on your manipulation techniques. You must learn about chakra," Sikko stated as she stood in front of Naruto, raising her hand while spreading her fingers an aura of chakra covered her hand,"See, now chakra is the basic energy source necessary ninja to perform any jutsu. Ninja produce chakra through the combination of their two body energies: the physical energy drawn from the trillions of cells that make up the human body, and the mental energy gained through experience and by training the body. There is a form of energy that combines chakra and the natural energy from the earth it is called, Senjutsu. Using this energy Kyuu-chan and I are able to manipulate the elements easier, because we don't have to rely on using our chakra as much. With much training you can expand your already big chakra capacity and have complete control over your manipulation abilities with verry little to no chakra depletion.


	3. 8 Years Later

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. He recognized the design of the room because it was the Hokage's private wing. Naruto thought over all the things he had learned and the girls he had fallen in love with. He smiled to himself as he thought about Sikko and Kyuubi. Jumping from the bed he landed on the balls of his feet and bit both thumbs, then drawing an 'X' on the ground. Pressing his hand to the ground Naruto let a burst of chakra in to the 'X' summoning Kyuubi and Sikko in their animal forms. Scratching both behind the ears Naruto petted them both before Sikko to get him some cloths and Kyuubi to stay watch. Sikko nodded before padding across the room, jumping on to the ledge, and out the window. Naruto walked into the bathroom and looked over him to make sure his body was in good function. He flexed his arms, legs, and fingers. Following that he made sure to check over his self for any scarring from training. He smirked knowing that there wouldn't be any, but it didn't hurt to look anyway. Finally he looked at his seal noticing that it was slowly fading. It was all because of Kyuubi who had given him the power to survive all this time along with Sikko of course. Reminding his self of Sikko he ran his finger of the blue crescent mark tattoo on his neck. It branded him the new Apostle of Ice, a guardian of the world, someone to save the world. A reflection in the mirror caught his eye. It was Kyuubi resting against his back with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking about Naru-chan," Kyuubi asked rubbing her nose on his neck, "You look very thought full right now."

Naruto smiled as he told her," The day we got together and THAT night we spent together."

Kyuubi blushed before whispering," Well technically in Sikko-sama's and I believed you to be a ninja so it wasn't illegal exactly." Kyuubi then bit gently on to Naruto's neck. Someone clear their throat behind the two lovers.

Sikko smiled at the two and laughed, "You two are funny." She took out some cloths from a nondescript paper bag. "Get dressed in some real cloths Naruto!"

"Yes Ma'am, right away," Naruto said snickering, "Kyuubi follow me please so he can actually get dressed." Naruto laughed as Kyuubi slumped away following Sikko. As much as he loved Kyuubi it was fun watching her be bossed. Turning from the amusing sight he immediately got dressed in a mass of black clothing. He pulled a black tee-shirt over his head, black cargo pants with pockets galore for just about everything, black combat boots with retractable spikes, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles and back of the hand, and finally an ankle length black cloak with a hood. He smirked as he stepped out of the bathroom ready to show Konoha just who he was. Kyuubi hugged him before turning in to a fox and leaping out of the window followed by Sikko in her cat form. Naruto placed his hand on the window seal and stepped into it sitting in a crouch before pulling out the last piece of his new clothing a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face like Kakashi`s mask did for him. One last check, slipping his hood on and then he was leaping across buildings on his way to the Hokage tower.

The Sandaime Hokage sat in his chair reading Icha Icha when a blade pierced his book and it was yanked from his hands. Following the book with his eyes he saw the blade had a chain on it and it belonged to a figure in black clothing sitting in his window. The person had also taken to reading his book. A snap was heard as the Hokage's door was kicked off of it hinges and Kakashi rushed in frantically.

Kakashi stopped directly in front of the Hokage before speaking," Naruto is missing Hokage-sama, I haven't been able to find him. Today is the day he wakes up and now he is gone from the hospital."

"That Kakashi-san is because he is already her," spoke the black figure monotonously before removing his hood," You shouldn't worry so much Kakashi-san."

The Hokage and Kakashi jaws dropped at the teenage Naruto who had grown up a lot since they had last put him in the hospital for safe keeping. Putting the book away Naruto dropped out of the window followed by two animals that had been unseen. The cat jumped on the Hokage's desk and the fox jumped in Naruto's hip pocket on his cloak on his left side. The Hokage eyes widened at the blue-grey cat on his desk.

"Sikko-san it cannot be you disappeared before the Kyuubi. We thought you to be dead." Sikko licked his hand before padding over to Naruto and jumping in his right hip pocket on his cloak. Naruto looked over the two animals before scratching their heads.

"So Naruto what now, do you still wish to be a ninja, or have you thought about something else," the Hokage asked reaching in to his desk and drawing up paper work.

"Yes Hokage-jiji, I would like to continue if you don't mind," Naruto whispered, "I wish to be recognized for my accomplishments and not hated because of my burden."

Kakashi nodded his head, 'Deep, he obviously knows his burden and isn't afraid to bear it, but only asks for recognition instead of hate. He wants peace, but in the same sense I'm sure he isn't afraid to fight to get it either.'

"Well in that case I take it you know who your father is," the Hokage said standing up and stepping around the desk and to a group of portraits of past Hokages. Reaching up he bit his thumb and drew a seal on the 4th Hokage`s picture, which in turn popped open revealing a hide away vault. Placing his hand inside the Hokage grasped three different scrolls," A letter from your father, a scroll of his jutsu, and finally a scroll containing all of you family secrets as well as the location of your possessions and key to the house." The Hokage placed the scrolls down as he listed them. Naruto head hung as he thought of his father. Kyuubi had given him the memories of his birth date and how he had stood strong and ready to defend his village. Taking them gingerly, Naruto handed them back with a look that said, 'When I'm ready.' Naruto frowned before picking up the registration papers for the Academy. The fox in Naruto's pocket nipped his hand and he nodded as he signed the papers.

A sigh came from the Hokage as he took the paper from Naruto with a questioning look, "In that case, Kakashi, please escort Naruto down to the Academy, and good luck Naruto."

Throwing his hood on Naruto followed Kakashi out of the Hokage tower and along the roof tops. Arriving to the academy Kakashi smiled before leaving. Naruto walked into the Academy. Arriving to the right class Naruto knocked on the door before walking in. The class became silent as they took in his black ninja clothing. Naruto smirked at the thought in his head. Iruka looked questioningly at Naruto.

"Hello my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto finally spoke," The Hokage has asked that I join your class."


	4. Genin Exam

_**Hey Readers just want to let you know that I moved the graduation date up to fourteen and not twelve so that would put Naruto at sixteen. This is all important for later events trust me and thanks for listening.**_

Naruto took a look at the shocked faces of the class and sensei's before looking back at Kakashi and raising his eyebrow.

"Hm tough crowd," Kakashi said with a shrug as he patted Naruto's shoulder and slipped a Icha Icha in to pocket of Naruto's cloak," For later class gets boring...very boring." With that the Copy Nin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka cleared his throat before addressing Naruto. "Welcome Uzumaki-san to our class. Even though today is the day before graduation, but as that may be you are two years senior above your classmates, and if you're willing Mizuki and I will give you a crash course for the remainder of today." This earned the approval of Mizuki who had been silent for the whole interaction. Naruto nodded as Iruka continued on saying things like taking a paper test, accuracy test, and a fight with the entire class versus Naruto. Now at this point most of the class was either sweat dropping or grinning with anticipation to test their skills against the mysterious figure that was one Naruto Uzumaki.

AS it would happen time ran fast and it was time for the big fight. The paper test had been ANBU level at least, but with the help of Sikko and Kyuubi Naruto aced it with no sweat. The accuracy test had consisted of moving targets that fought back thanks to seals placed on them by Mizuki. With the right placement of a kunai the dummies went down hard. All of this to break his spirits how pathetic, who did they think they were toying with him.

With a grunt Naruto stomped outside to the 'dirt dojo' and started to stretch before back flipping testing his center of gravity. Throwing his thumb up he signaled he was ready as the class circled around him in battle ready stance of each individual clan, then on Iruka's call the class lurched at Naruto.

The weight of a kunai slid into Naruto's hand and with a flick it was sent flying at girl with pink hair slicing of a good section of her hair. Attached to the kunai was a black none reflective chain and with a whip of his hand Naruto had chain wrap around her. Adjusting his grip the Jinchuuriki swung his victim into half of the class before releasing her. Flexing his arm Naruto turned chain in on itself and had it wrap around his right forearm so that the kunai laid in a reverse grip in his hand. Battle sense told him to duck right as a boy with black hair and onyx eyes kicked hard enough to decapitate.

Sasuke Uchiha relished in fighting who ever this Uzumaki character was. Landing from his kick Sasuke saw an opening and ran through hand seals unleashing his secret weapon**. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.

Naruto saw the fireball coming and jumped out of the way only to be attacked by a scruffy dog being ordered by a boy with red marks on his cheeks. This gave Naruto an idea reaching in his cloak he scratched both Kyuubi and Sikko's ears waking them up. 'Okay guys a little help if ya dont mind. Puppy on my ankle and his jackass owner at my head.' Leaping from his pockets the two immortals dropped on the dog as Naruto engaged the boy with red marks in taijutsu. A whistle rang by Naruto's ear as he saw the black haired boy throwing kunai, at this Naruto leaded back allowing a kunai to hit the dog owner in the shoulder putting him out of the match. Again a brush of air caught Naruto's attention it was a fist from the raven haired classmate. Grabbing his fore arm Naruto flipped him over his shoulder and into the dirt before doing hand seals

Scanning the area Naruto saw several more students coming at him in a frontal attack. Pinning the Uchiha down with his boot he finished his hand seals. Grinning wide he raised his hand palm facing the oncoming attackers spoke, **"Senjutsu: ****Fūton: Renkūdan**" Wind gathered quickly into an oval shaped ball in front of his outstretched hand, then finally Naruto flexed his hand sending the drilling bullet at his opponents. Many scattered smartly save for one platinum blonde girl who was hit dead in the chest and slammed into a tree. Only a hand few were left now that included the Uchiha at Naruto's feet, a girl with lavender eyes who was at the moment hiding, a fat kid with underwear on his head, another guy with hair like a pineapple, and sunglasses wearing dude watching over the lavender eyed girl.

But only one still struggled to fight, the onyx eyed boy beneath Naruto's boot. Naruto called Kyuubi and Sikko back seeing the dog that had attacked him out of commission. Sasuke took this time to hook his leg around Naruto and with a roll send him flying. This of course caused Kyuubi and Sikko to jump at Sasuke until Naruto called them off with a smirk.

"I got this guy's stand down. From your appearance you would be one of the infamous Uchiha," Naruto stated matter of fact like. Sasuke nodded and Naruto continued, "Well then I need to kick it up a notch then huh?" Naruto bowed to Sasuke to everyone's surprise and with that Naruto slipped in to a battle stance giving Sasuke a come get me gesture. Sasuke rushed in rolling through hand seals before breathing out a couple fireballs. Naruto closed his eyes feeling his cloak slipped off and with the extra weight gone he jumped in to action batting fireballs away with is bare hands before getting in close on the Uchiha. An audible gasp escaped from the audience of teachers and students

Focusing chakra into his fore and middle fingers Naruto struck dead in Sasuke's chest before calling out the jutsu,"**Senjutsu: Raiton: Dendou no Kyoushi**" A giant burst of electric chakra pulsed outward knocking out the Uchiha cold.

Iruka clapped his hands together signaling the class to his attention, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

Happy with his success Naruto shook the fallen Uchiha awake before helping him up and shaking his hand. With reluctance Sasuke returned the hand shake never the less the two boys followed the rest of the class back inside discussing of the jutsu Naruto used.

The next day Naruto walked in there was a black hitai-ate on his desk. He gave Iruka a puzzled look and Iruka gave him a thumbs up.

Iruka then looked at the graduate Genin and spoke, "Your Jonin sensei will be here to collect your teams soon enough. Naruto you will be working with Tokubetsu Jonin, Anko Mitarashi as your instructor. A special request was put in for you." Naruto nodded before slipping his hitai-ate around his neck and taking a seat.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear, "At least you dont have to work with the pink banshee and this guy." With that he jabbed a thumb at a boy with black hair and black shirt cut off to reveal his stomach, "Says his name is Sai." Naruto shrugged and with that he fell asleep in to his own realm in his mind where Sikko and Kyuubi waited on him.

Both grinned before tackling the poor boy and smothering him with kisses and breasts. He eventually crawled away long enough to breath. The girls laughed at him while he gasped continually for air.

Sikko finally spoke, "So now your one step closer and we need to up your training to match. Also your first Apostle mission starts tomorrow that's why Anko was selected she is undercover for me she bears my mark. Well that and looking at yours and her previous history together from a long time ago." A blush erupted from Naruto as he thought about his old friend even though she was twelve years his senior he had feelings for her.

Kyuubi took this time to surprise attack Naruto and pin him down to kiss him. "Time to wake up Naru-Kun, Anko through a kunai at you "laughed Kyuubi as he melted away. Naruto lazily reached up and snatched the kunai out of the air. Much to the thrower's surprise but it quickly faded as Naruto snored loudly. Anko then stalked up to the Genin's desk and slammed her fist down in front of his face making an audible noise...that didn't even phase him.

"Ohaiyo Anko-san," Naruto yawned as he stood and stretched, "How are you it's been awhile huh?" Anko smirked at the blonde before hitting him upside the head. She then jumped to an open window and looked back before speaking to Naruto.

"Training ground 44, you know the drill, Gaki." Anko stated before jumping away traveling by roof top to the Training Ground known as 'The Forest of Death'

Naruto walked to the window before jumping out strait down and doing hand seals,"**Senjutsu: Fuuton: ****Hane no Tsuita Tsubasa**" Almost immediately Naruto became weightless, testing the jutsu he then took of flying at a speed comparable with Mach 1 to the Forest of Death.

_**Okay guys stay tuned for the next installment. Beware small lemon next chapter. Hehehehehehe Ja Ne Friends.**_


End file.
